


Need That Itch

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lup has a serious drug problem. Taako is just trying to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Massive trigger warning for opiate use. This is my first fic so pwease be gentle uwu.

It was a euphoric feeling. Like being transported to another time. Another dimension where nothing mattered and everything was okay for once. Even the morphinic itch didn't bother her when she was in this state. Everything was just...okay. All her worries had just disappeared. And all it took was a few pills.

 

Of course, like any pill head, she had starved herself beforehand. But the hunger pangs went as soon as the pills hit. And they hit hard. Lup could barely even move her limbs; the euphoric, warm tingle taking over her entire body. The shoegaze music she had put on before taking the pills gently danced around the room, softly caressing her elven ears. Suddenly, Taako barged into the room. He had no sense of privacy.

 

"Lup have you seen my-"

 

He paused at the sight of his sister curled up on her bed, completely motionless, a huge smile on her face.

 

"God damn it, not again" he muttered under his breath.

 

Taako slowly approached Lup's bed, afraid of what he might find.

 

"Are you okay my guy?" he asked.

 

Lup could only respond with something that was half way between a grunt and a pleasured moan. Taako's words barely even registered with her. 

 

“Jesus Christ”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about two hours since Lup had indulged her habit. She was slowly starting to come back to reality as the artificial sense happiness and wellbeing wore off. She had a faint memory of her brother, Taako, coming into her room.

 

“Shit” she thought to herself.

 

She hated when Taako saw her in that state. She always felt like she needed to be the strong one; like she needed to protect her brother. She didn’t ever want him to see how weak she really was. Growing up being passed from foster home to foster home had taken a toll on both of them, leaving them both traumatized, developing unhealthy coping mechanisms. Even though they were twins, Lup always took the role of the parent, providing what little stability she could for her brother. 

 

Lup slowly stretched, got up out of bed, and yawned. Her body still felt fuzzy and warm, despite no longer being in a dreamlike state. Although she was still very much high, she could feel her depression creeping back up on her. As if she were in a dark room, the drugs a slowly dimming spotlight. 

 

Lup left her room and walked into the kitchen, where she found Taako sitting, drinking a cup of tea. She was not looking forward to the conversation that would undoubtedly ensue.

 

“Lup, we need to talk,” Taako started.

 

“I’m really fucking worried about you. This is scaring me. You’re obviously hurting but I have no idea what’s actually going on with you. And every time I ask if you’re okay you just say ‘I’m fine’ when you obviously aren’t.”

 

“Taako, I promise, I’m fine.” Lup muttered as she turned around to go back to her room. She didn’t want to have this conversation, now or ever. However, Taako followed suit, trailing behind Lup into her bedroom.

 

“Lup, please tell me what’s going on. You can’t keep doing this!”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Doping yourself up instead of dealing with whatever it is you’re going through.”

 

“Taako, I-” Lup stuttered.

 

“I don’t even know anymore Taako. Everything just feels pointless and horrible but when I’m on drugs I’m okay for a few hours. I just want this all to end.”

 

“What to end, Lup?” Taako asked as if he didn’t already know the answer.

 

“Nothing…” Lup muttered.

 

“You’re doing it again Lup. Stop pretending, you can trust me, okay?”  

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Taako. I trust you with my life!”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I want to protect and I want you to feel safe. I refuse to be a burden.”

 

“We’re not little kids anymore, Lup. You can lean on me. I can handle it.”

 

“I just want to die”


End file.
